As the demand increases for varying types of applications within mobile telecommunications networks, service providers must constantly upgrade their systems in order to reliably provide this expanded functionality. What was once a system designed simply for voice communication has grown into an all-purpose network access point, providing access to a myriad of applications including text messaging, multimedia streaming, and general Internet access. In order to support such applications, providers have built new networks on top of their existing voice networks, leading to a less-than-elegant solution. As seen in second and third generation networks, voice services must be carried over dedicated voice channels and directed toward a circuit-switched core, while other service communications are transmitted according to the Internet Protocol (IP) and directed toward a different, packet-switched core. This led to unique problems regarding application provision, metering and charging, and quality of experience (QoE) assurance.
In an effort to simplify the dual core approach of the second and third generations, the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) has recommended a new network scheme it terms “Long Term Evolution” (LTE). In an LTE network, all communications are carried over an IP channel from user equipment (UE) to an all-IP core called the Evolved Packet Core (EPC). The EPC then provides gateway access to other networks while ensuring an acceptable QoE and charging a subscriber for their particular network activity.
The 3GPP generally describes the components of the EPC and their interactions with each other, for example describing the Policy and Charging Rules Function (PCRF), Policy and Charging Enforcement Function (PCEF), and Bearer Binding and Event Reporting Function (BBERF) of the EPC. The 3GPP further provides some guidance as to how these elements interact in order to provide reliable data services and charge subscribers for use thereof.
For example, some disclosures by the 3GPP provide some guidance on handling multiple messages from different sources and dynamic session management. Such disclosures, however, assume that each messages received always contain all same information contents, with information used to bind related messages. However, the system may not always encounter such happenstance, as real-world applications allow different messages to contain different information in their contents.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a method for handling the binding of related messages. In particular, it would be desirable to provide a system that may receive multiple related messages and bind them in a PCRF.